Él me mintió
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash Él me mintió, él me dijo que me amaba y no era verdad, él me mintió....


_TITULO_**:****  ÉL**** ME MINTI**

**Único******

_Libro_**: Harry Potter**

_Pairings_**: Severus/Remus******

_Warning__: _**Slash, Angs**

_Raiting_**: G - PG-13.**

_Disclaimer__: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de  Harry Potter, pertenecen a J. K Rowling y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.******

_Tiempo__: _**Estudiantil, preferencial.**

_Lugar_**: Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

_FEEDBACK_**:                     **

**Para mi No es un reto, simplemente lo que en la Angustia siento.**El silencio era el único sonido existente en el lugar. Solo y de vez en cuando el sonido de algún animal o ave nocturna se escuchaba dentro de la inmensa quietud, que día y noche siempre era visible en el Bosque Prohibido. Llamado así por la magia, las criaturas divinas y los peligros que tal extensión de floresta se extendía alrededor del colegio Howarts de magia y hechicería. Más era un lugar de tentaciones adolescentes, pues bien sabido es que entre más se prohíban las cosas, más llamativas son.Tal era el caso del lugar, que cada noche era testigo de las aventuras, proezas y escondrijos que los casi adultos estudiantes encontraban bajo su manto discreto. Pero en esa ocasión ni travesuras ni aventuras románticas el bosque guardaba con discreción, pues era testigo tal vez del cuadro que jamás antes había observado con tanto dolor. Atravesando un viejo claro oculto, conocido por su persona a la perfección, caminó con dolor, al extremo de casi desfallecer. No se sabía si por alguna grave herida, por cansancio o por dolor, pero la figura que tan sigilosa se confundía con las criaturas del lugar, avanzaba a traspiés, buscando un escondrijo para su atormentada existencia. Al fin y después de mucho pensarlo, se decidió a recargar su débil cuerpo en el tronco de un alto roble, en cuya copa revoloteaban unas cuantas lechuzas pardas. Respiró hondo, esperando a que su agitado cuerpo dejara de moverse con rapidez, pero al parecer sus hombros no querían dejar de hacerlo pues un estremecimiento le obligó a caer en el rocoso terreno, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el rasposo tronco. -¿Por qué?. Preguntó con un mormullo, confundiéndose con el sollozo al que le siguieron otros tantos. La menguante Luna y sus rayos polizones fueron los traviesos descubridores del llanto que ya no ocultaba, pues gracias a ellos el rostro que a simple vista era pálido, quedó perfectamente alumbrado con todo y facciones. Sus finos rasgos iban cargados de verdadero dolor, también de unos cuantos rasguños producto tal vez de sus imparables metamorfosis o de alguna caída antes de llegar ahí.Pero lo que si podía descifrarse, sin necesidad de pregunta alguna, era la mezcla de sentimientos que habitaban en él.Pasando de la alegría al sarcasmo, para alcanzar el odio y el llanto, terminando con un dolor tan agudo que muy pocas veces puede mirarse en un ser humano. Siguió llorando, agitando ya no solo sus hombros, sino el cuerpo entero. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente al tronco en el cual su cabeza descansaba y sus piernas, cuyos pantalones rotos estaban, simplemente estaban ahí, aguardando a que su dueño decidiera utilizarlas nuevamente. Pero eso tal vez era nulo, pues ellas mismas no sabían si serían capaces de responder a sus órdenes, pues débiles estaban y los traspiés anteriores eran evidencia más que suficiente. -Maldito. Idiota. Estúpido miserable y creyente. ¿Por qué yo?. ¿Por qué?. Exclamó, más como reclamo que para él mismo. Pero nadie le dio una respuesta a lo que con desesperación buscaba, pues simplemente nadie jamás se la daría. Él era el culpable por ser crédulo, estúpido y carente de amor.¿Por qué le había creído?. -Por estúpido. Se dijo de nuevo, mientras trataba de limpiar con rudeza sus lágrimas, las cuales se obstinaban en seguir cayendo sin control. Trató de levantarse, cayendo en el intento, pues sus débiles piernas ya no querían continuar huyendo. Pero debía, porque escapar era la única solución para él.No por la humillación, a esa estaba acostumbrado ya, pero si por su orgullo, por su alma y por su corazón destrozado, el cual aun continuaba aferrándose a que Todo aquello era un mentira y que nada de lo que había visto y escuchado, era verdad. Caminó nuevamente con dificultad, mientras su cabeza fría le recitaba a la par. _Él me mintió... __él__ me dijo que me amaba__y__ no era verdad, él me mintió..._ Se detuvo, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado para deshacerse de aquellas palabras.No podían ser ciertas, porque simplemente "Él" lo amaba y se lo había dicho incontables veces tras hacer el amor o en cada pasillo, cuando se encontraban de improvisto. -Mentira, mentira…ÉL ME AMA. Gritó, cayendo de rodillas y tapando su rostro a la absurda mentira a la cual se aferraba.****_No me amaba, nunca me amó __él__ dejó que lo adorara__él__ me mintió... él me mintió _Lloró nuevamente, dejando que su cuerpo se desvaneciera en el piso, mientras los polizones rayos de la luna se apiadaban de él por primera vez, ya que ellos mismos jamás habían tenido compasión del delgado y pálido chiquillo al cual transformaban cada vez en una bestia sin sentimientos, de la cual nada había en ese momento. Todo lo contrario, llorando amargamente se encontraba un ser humano tan puro, como la mayoría del tiempo era.Por eso la luna le dio su abrigo por vez primera en toda su vida, mientras él se repetía: _Era  un juego y nada más__era__ solo un juego cruel de su vanidad__ él me mintió._ Repentinamente el llanto fue cambiado por una risa estridente, aquella que los mortales tienen antecedente al histerismo. Cuando una noticia desgarrante ha llegado a su alma.Rió, dejando que los espasmos del llanto se unieran a esa risa maniaca, cruel, que helaba la sangre de lo verdaderamente cierta que era. -Te creí todo. Hasta la más pequeña cosa. Fuiste un ser meticuloso, como siempre y lograste que yo..un pobre infeliz e idiota chiquillo cayera en tus garras solo por…Mentiroso. Dijo, tras suspirar y recobrar el aire. Sus ojos dorados volvieron a cubrirse de llanto, el cual avanzó conjunto a sus recuerdos. Aquellas memorias que habían sido Gloria e Infierno al mismo tiempo. =FLASH BACK=             DCAO era su asignatura favorita, y no era para menos, pues solo él y unos cuantos podían congratularse de ser los número uno de aquella difícil e importante materia. Jugar con el poder y dominarlo, era solo una de las cosas que él había conseguido tras años de asilo en su hogar y de noches de insomnio ocasionado por el miedo de dormir y convertirse en la bestia que guardaba tan celosamente en su interior. Podía enorgullecerse de que su "Espectrum pantronum" era tan poderoso incluso como el del mismo Albus Dumbledore, o al menos eso había dicho el viejecillo sonriente que ocultaba unos profundos y penetrantes ojos azules tras sus anteojos de media luna. El director había sido su profesor suplente ese día y con orgullo había recibido tal alabanza, enfrente de una casa Gryffindor que lo apoyó con vitorees y unos Slytherin que lo abuchearon con el odio característico de su "linaje". Pero a él no le importaba nada de los Slytherin, solo le apetecía aprender lo suficiente para ser digno de respeto, tal y como siempre lo había soñado. Se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor, a relatarle a sus aventureros camaradas la felicitación casi pública que el directivo le había dado, pero en el trayecto fue detenido por una figura que jamás pensó siquiera supiese que existía. -Fue Buena tú demostración, Lupin. Siseó el Slytherin que permanecía cruzado de brazos en un corredor.-Gra…Gracias. Tartamudeó, no sabiendo si debía ponerse en guardia o no. Como él era el "debilucho" del cuarteto más famoso de Gryffindor, no era extraño que solieran abordarlo para fines vengativos, cuando se encontraba lejos de James Potter o Sirius Black, los dos Leones insolentes, aventureros, graciosos y busca problemas que Howarts jamás había visto.Por eso era cuidadoso cuando caminaba solo por los corredores, pues alguien con intenciones no muy santas, podía vengarse con él de Sirius y James. -Deberías impartir asesorías. Continuó hablando el Slytherin, quien había visto el miedo en los ojos de Remus Lupin, el protegido de los "Busca Problemas Gryffindor".-¿Tú crees?. Medió sonrió Remus. Recibir tal propuesta era un honor para su ego casi siempre bajo.-El grupo se reúne tres veces por semana en la sala de maestros. Podrías integrarte fácilmente con esa demostración del Pantronum como antecedente. Sonrió el Slytherin y Remus por primera vez observó que aquella sonrisa era sincera.-¿Por qué tú interés en que sea asesor…Snape?. Preguntó, tomando aun las precauciones necesarias contra el Slytherin favorito de Sirius y James. El chico alto y de cabello azabache solo sonrió alzando los hombros. Él solía ser el blanco favorito de las bromas de Potter y Black y sus humillaciones eran tantas y de todos los "calibres" in imaginados.Él era estudioso, tan bueno como los profesores en DCAO y pociones, pero tan "tonto" en caer en las bromas del par Gryffindor que jamás se le había conocido venganza o cosa por el estilo.A pesar de las millones de humillaciones, Severus Snape o "quejicus" para Black y Potter, continuaba tan inmutable como siempre. -Mi misión como jefe de asesores, es buscar a nuevos integrantes para ello. Hoy vi tu demostración y me pareció que eras bueno. Muy independiente de las…"rivalidades", debo ser parcial y llevar lo mejor al grupo.Es solo un ofrecimiento que he hecho a todos los miembros competentes de las cuatro casas por igual. Explicó Snape, comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor.- Es solo eso, una simple invitación. Agregó. Lupin miró a Snape alejarse. El grupo que el Slytherin dirigía era uno de los más selectos grupos que el colegio tenía. Sus miembros eran estudiantes avanzados, que a parte de dar asesorías al que lo necesitara, se encargaba de estudiar en la sección "Prohibida" de la biblioteca, independientemente del grado de estudio en el que se encontraran los integrantes.Escuchaba los comentarios y al parecer el grupo era tan bueno que incluso los concursos académicos entre colegios, eran ganados por ellos.Sin duda pertenecer a ese grupo le convenía y mucho. -Snape. Llamó, antes de que el chico se perdiera de vista.-¿Si?. Preguntó Severus, volviéndose para mirar a un Remus que caminaba hacia él cual corderito indefenso. -Yo…¿qué debo hacer?. Snape sonrió, para después agitar su varita al viento y aparecer un pergamino largo, pluma y tintero. -Esto es…llámalo contrato. Debemos llevar un control y como tal no todos serán privilegiados con lo que tú tendrás con el simple hecho de pertenecer al club de asesoría.-¿Eso quiere decir que si firmo…tendré que seguir sus reglas, labores y esas cosas?. Preguntó Remus dubitativo.-Eres más inteligente de lo que imaginé. Se mofó Snape, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del chico más bajo.- Solo firma. Aconsejó el Slytherin. Remus no necesitó leer demasiado para firmar el pergamino, el cual volvió a desaparecer en cuanto terminó de escribir. -Excelente. Hoy a las nueve en la sala de maestros. Indicó Snape, para volver sobre sus pasos y dirigirse al comedor. La sensación de importancia que Remus tenía en su interior era tanta que poco le faltó para arribar saltando y cantando de alegría al comedor. Se contuvo, solo por el simple hecho de ser sorpresa.Por fin lo admitían para algo grande. Él era un chico que pasaba desapercibido ante las personas y que si no fuera por James y Sirius, nadie lo reconocería.Había llegado el momento de salir de la sombra y forjarse su propio camino. Agradecía la amistad y ayuda de sus amigos, pero ya era tiempo de que él fuera reconocido por lo que era y no por ser "el amigo de James y Sirius".             Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta donde colgaba un letrero que decía: "Sala de Maestros. Prohibido el paso a todo alumno. Entrada a personal autorizado".Jamás se había detenido a mirar el letrero con atención, pero estaba seguro de que el Grupo de Asesorías tenía que ver en ello. Respiró hondo, se acomodó la raída Túnica negra y se dispuso a tocar a la puerta. Llegaba cinco minutos tarde y todo porque tanto Sirius como James habían puesto el grito en el cielo porque él, Remus Lupin, había sido invitado al grupo de asesores por "quejicus". Él en realidad no le tomó importancia al asunto, mientras estuviera dentro lo demás sobraba. Pero al parecer sus amigos no pensaban igual y de ahí la discusión que había durado horas. Los dos Gryffindor le habían dado todo un discurso repleto de más contra que pro, acerca de unirse al grupo.Tanto James como Sirius aborrecían a Snape, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con él.Para él, Severus Snape era uno más en esa escuela. Le daba lástima el como lo trataban sus amigos, pero también debía admitir que en ciertas ocasiones se lo merecía pues su pedantería era tanta que tal vez sobrepasaba la de Lucius Malfoy. "No vayas""Es una trampa""¿Qué tal si te hace algo?""¿O si no existe tal grupo"?" Habían sido unas de las muchas negativas que sus amigos le habían dado, a las cuales había evitado responder o repelar por el simple hecho de no discutir.Pero con James y Sirius era difícil no hacerlo, por lo que tuvo que defender su punto de vista, el cual fue olímpicamente ignorado con más negativas. Remus había decidido entrar al grupo, quisieran o no sus amigos y por tal ahí estaban, después de que dos enfadados Gryffindor lo habían dejado ir con renuencia. Tocó a la puerta un par de veces, temeroso de que lo echaran, de que hubiera escuchado mal las indicaciones de Snape. Temiendo que su tardanza le costara su "puesto" o peor aun, que los demás integrantes no lo quisieran ahí. Sus inseguridades eran muchas y legendarias, por lo que tomando la punta de su túnica se dedicó a estrujarla hasta que la puerta se por la que no tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues casi al instante en que tomaba sus ropajes, la silueta de Severus Snape se vislumbró tras el vidrio opaco de la puerta. -Llegas tarde. Murmuró con voz fría el Slytherin.-Yo…lo siento. Musitó el chico pálido, lanzando una sonrisita que esperó disipara la tensión. Snape solo rodó los ojos y le abrió paso al interior de la sala, la cual se encontraba iluminada por varios candeleros. -Yo…solo quería discutir algo contigo Snape y eso es…-Ya lo sé. No estás aquí a la fuerza. Cuando quieras abandonar el grupo solo hazlo y cuando te tengas que ausentar por…solo hazlo y ya. Anunció el frío chico, mientras se adelantaba a la estática figura de Remus.-Pero…¿no llevan un plan, un cronograma…algo?. Cuestionó, pensando que las cosas eran demasiado sencillas para su gusto.-Se ve que no leíste el contrato. Gruñó Snape, procurando caminar más deprisa. Remus no obtuvo su respuesta, pero al llegar al fondo de la habitación se dio cuanta de que tal vez ese día no la obtendría. Una mesa redonda, perfectamente aluzada se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, la cual había sido reajustada para esa cesión. Cuando Remus llegó, las miradas de por lo menos diez estudiantes lo cohibieron, rezagándose de Snape. -Ya conocen a Lupin…él nos acompañará a partir de ahora. Presentó Snape y Remus miró como la cabeza de los chicos solo asentían en reconocimiento. Después de eso Snape tomó asiento entre un chico y una chica, ambos de diferentes casas, mientras Lupin continuó mirando con recelo la mesa circular que se encontraba provista de libros, hojas sueltas, tinteros y plumas. -Siéntate donde prefieras. Le indicó Snape y Remus se sentó al lado de una Ravenclaw que le sonrió con amistad.-Por cierto. Añadió el estoico Slytherin.- Si alguien puede indicarle a Lupin lo que hacemos aquí, me ahorrarían las manzanas y los pergaminos. Muchos rieron, Remus solo se sonrojó al extremo y ahí fue cuando comprendió que Severus Snape no era tan "macabro". Tenía humor, aunque negro, pero lo tenía. Repentinamente el ambiente dejó de ser tenso y él se sintió más en confianza conforme Violet, la Ravenclaw a su lado, le explicó lo que el Grupo de asesorías tenía por misión. La cesión estuvo cargada de un aire más relajado, de un selecto grupo de opiniones diversas, pero las cuales no perdían su punto y aire intelectual. Remus no era un chico que solía sobresalir en las notas, no tanto como James y Sirius. Ambos chicos lo opacaban, pero ahí sintió la libertad de expresarse sin represiones ni mucho menos sin el deber de dejar de lado su intelecto por proveer de buenas intenciones a compañeros o amigos.En ese lugar Remus era él al cien por ciento y la sensación de mirar que la mesa entera lo observaba con perplejidad y respeto, le hizo sentirse por vez primera orgulloso de lo que era.Se estaba ganando un respeto por él mismo y eso le gustaba. -Esto fue increíble. Ojala hubiera sabido de este grupo antes. Sonrió Remus, mientras levantaba de la mesa un par de volúmenes pesados al término de la sesión.-Si hubieras demostrado que merecías estar aquí, Severus ya te habría dado la invitación. Sonrió Violet, la chica Ravenclaw cuyo cabello combinaba a la perfección con su nombre.-¿Severus?. Preguntó extrañado el chico pálido.-Si, ¿así se llama no?. Sonrió la chica, llevando consigo varios pergaminos.-Si. Medio se avergonzó el chico.- Solo que jamás había escuchado a nadie llamándolo por su nombre. No al menos sin ser aniquilado con su fría mirada. Violet rió despacito, evitando que el aludido los escuchara. -Otra cosa que no te he dicho Remus, es que en este lugar somos nosotros mismos. Hay tuteos, libertades y democracia, esta última por unanimidad dispuesta y lo demás si quieres y no molestas a los demás.Hoy viste que eres bienvenido. Que todos aquí aprendimos a conocer y respetar tu punto de vista y de que en realidad no eres lo que aparentas allá afuera. Este grupo es más una…terapia de relajación que nos ayuda como no tienes una idea. Finalizó la chica, sacando su varita y regresando a su lugar un par de pesados sofás que yacían escondidos tras un gran armario. Remus solo sonrió, lo que la chica de violeta cabellera decía tenía mucho de verdad.Durante las dos horas pasadas miró con sorpresa y si, admiración, que muchos de los que creía impopulares, tontos o demasiado inteligentes o engreídos, le daban la aprobación a sus pensamientos, criticando de una manera contractiva y sin el fin de dañar. Solo para ayudarlo a crecer. Pero tal vez lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de mirar a Severus Snape totalmente desprovisto de su coraza de indiferencia y estoicidad. Tal vez su frialdad no se alejaba por completo, pero lo había visto sonreír, cuando un Hufflepuf lo acusó de "participe de la guerra de los duendes", pues el chico consideraba a los mencionados como criaturas sin oficio o beneficio. Ahí había mirado que Severus Snape era distinto a como creía o lo consideraban y eso, extrañamente le agradó mucho. Violet se despidió de él, perdiéndose de vista, por lo que solo el jefe del grupo y él, quedaban en esa habitación. -Yo…te agradezco que…-A mi no me lo agradezca. El grupo es el que decide y te aceptaron. Yo solo soy en encargado de traer a las personas que me parecen buenos partidos para estar aquí. Es todo. Añadió el Slythrin, volviendo a tomar un poco de ese aire místico y estoico que mostraba al colegio entero.-Bueno, de todas maneras te agradezco que hayas considerado que era un buen partido para este grupo. Te prometo que no voy a decepcionarte. Sonrió y después salió de la habitación con un "Buenas Noches" de por medio. Hasta que no estuvo entre sus mantas, escuchando los ronquidos de sus compañeros de habitación, se percató de que había dicho "Te prometo que no voy a decepcionarte" a Severus Snape.Tal oración lo contrarió un poco, pues se suponía que debía de luchar por todo el grupo, no específicamente por uno de sus integrantes.Pero su boca había hablado con cortesía, pero también con inconsciencia. -Seguramente solo fue la emoción de saberme importante. Murmuró, para después quedarse completamente dormido. =TIEMPO PRESENTE=             Para ese lapsus de tiempo que le había dado a sus recuerdos, ya caminaba por la oscuridad del bosque.Ya no lloraba, ni reía. Su faz siempre alegre o tímida, no revelaba emoción alguna en ese momento, simplemente se dedicaba a caminar cual zombie hacia algún sitio que considerara ideal para él, sus recuerdos y dolor. Cada paso era como caminar descalzo sobre brazas ardientes o vidrios que se incrustaban no en sus pies, pero si en su corazón.Sus latidos eran lentos, su cabeza dolía y su sonrisa siempre despreocupada no le ayudaba en ese momento. Tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, pero se levantó sin pensar en el dolor o en la herida en su rodilla. Todo lo que importaba era deshacerse del recuerdo hermoso que aun le calaba como la verdad amarga que sus pensamientos a cada instante le recordaban.  _Con el corazón destrozado __y__ el rostro mojado __soy__ tan desdichado quisiera morirme _"Te amo.¿Me amas tú?""Te amo más que a nadie". Repetía su cabeza las palabras de amor que se decían a cada instante. Siempre. _Mentiras, todo era mentiras __palabras__ al viento __Tan sólo un capricho que el niño tenía_Y era verdaderamente un capricho, pues, ¿Qué más sino un deseo despreciable iba a sentir "él" por su miserable persona?. =FLASH BACK= -Bien Timoty, hemos terminado. Para pasado mañana te encargaré unos cuantos ejercicios que realizarás a la intemperie. ¿Te parece?. El niño que evidentemente cursaba el primer año, asintió con una sonrisa descomunal en su moreno rostro. Remus había sido asignado asesor del pequeño niño, el cual en verdad era todo un desastre en las clases del profesor Flitwick.Más el chico pálido con total paciencia había comenzado con mostrarle lo básico sobre esa clase y sobre todo a concentrarse. Remus había descubierto que Timoty sufría de un severo Trastorno de Atención el cual solucionó un poco mediante juegos y cosas atrayentes para el niño.Ahora lo difícil sería enseñarle la teoría pero para ello requeriría de un espacio despejado y solitario. No quería lesiones. -Nos vemos Remus y gracias. Haz sido el único que ha logrado captar mi entera atención. Se despidió el niño, que tras levantarse de su silla se dirigió hacia la salida no sin detenerse a mirar los letreros de "Silencio" que la bibliotecaria había puesto con más luminosidad que la necesaria. Remus solo rió. Timoty era un encanto pero severamente distraído. Con sumo cuidado procuro no hacer ruido y caminando hacia un estante alejado se dedicó a ubicar el lugar del cual había tomado los libros que en esa ocasión había necesitado.Era un muchacho ordenado y limpio, lo cual muchas veces contribuía a sacar de sus casillas a sus amigos. -¿Ya terminaste?. Preguntó una voz a su lado.-Si. Timoty es listo, pero muy despistado. Sonrió Remus, procurando hablar lo más bajo posible.-Es un caos. Gruñó Snape, recordando que en una asesoría el chiquillo casi le tira un montón de rocas levitatorias en cima. Remus rió para después ubicar el sitio del libro de levitación que llevaba en sus manos, el cual encontró muy por encima de su estatura. En los estantes de arriba. Olvidándose de un Snape que hacía lo mismo que él, se puso de puntitas, esperando que con esa acción alcanzara el lugar.No recordaba el como había bajado el libro sin necesidad de un banquito o…si, ya recordaba. Timoty lo había bajado y de ahí el letrero luminoso de la bibliotecaria. Remus se esforzó por colocar el libro donde debía. Depender de la magia era algo de lo cual no gustaba hacer para cosas sencillas y aquella era una cosa sencilla. Difícil, pero no al grado de necesitar magia. El libro se posó en la esquina del estante y Remus comenzó a empujar lentamente hasta que el pesado volumen se adentró en su sitio, logrando con esto una victoria para el pálido chico.Más cuando sonreía por su logro, su posición no muy cómoda le hizo perder el equilibrio a lo que su cuerpo chocó primero con los estantes de enfrente para ir a parar después hacia atrás, o al menos eso supuso que ocurriría. Los brazos de Snape evitaron su caída y Remus lo agradeció seriamente. Era bien sabido que por muy limpio, inteligente y demás, el chico pálido sufría de graves caídas sin saber el verdadero origen de ellas.Hacer contacto con el piso, teniendo al Slytherin de testigo, sería una verdadera humillación para él. -Gracias. Murmuró Remus, apenado de sus torpes movimientos. Más cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentar el rostro divertido, enfadado o cualquier exaltación que el estoico chico tuviera, se encontró con que este en realidad ninguna reacción tenía en el rostro.Esto lo asustó un poco, más cuando Snape lo empujó suavemente hasta los estantes a su espalda y comenzó a acercarse con su negra mirada fija en él. -¿S…Snape?. Preguntó Remus con temor. Jamás había visto esa reacción en Snape. Pero el chico estoico no respondió con palabras sino acercándose más a él.Remus esperaba un golpe, un insulto, pero jamás el beso que Severus Snape le dio en los labios. Llevaba un mes en el grupo de asesores y en ese tiempo había visto que no solo él se "trasformaba" sino también otros muchos, entre esos Snape.Debía confesar que le gustaba más que los rasgos engreídos del Slytherin sonrieran, que verlo enfadado todo el tiempo. Había llegado a tenerle cierto respeto, pues era un buen líder cuyas opiniones eran más respetadas que las de cualquiera.Más él pedía igualdad y en esos momentos Remus descubría que Snape tenía corazón, conciencia y vergüenza. Abrió los ojos tan grande como jamás en su vida, mientras miraba como Snape lo abrazaba por la cintura con una mano y la otra le cerraba el paso hacia algún posible escape. Nadie los miraba, e incluso si alguien lo hacía no se interesó por observar como Snape besaba a otro chico.Pero ese chico si se interesó. Estaba en blanco, en realidad no sabía que hacer, más la sensación de masaje que Severus le daba a sus labios era inigualable.Poco a poco se rindió al cosquilleo que había aparecido en su estómago. A las caricias que Snape le daba en la cintura y espalda baja y optó por corresponder a aquel beso extraño, donde en vez de fogosidad compartieron caricias y ternura al por mayor. Se separaron no por aire, en realidad eso era lo que menos les importaba, pero si porque el libro que Remus aun llevaba en las manos cayó al piso, propiciando una queja de enfado por parte de la bibliotecaria. Los ojos dorados de Remus brillaban como jamás antes. Su piel normalmente pálida llevaba consigo un tono rojizo que le daba vida a sus mejillas.Su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo acelerado que empataba al del corazón. Snape sonrió Verdaderamente y como jamás se le había visto. Después levantó su mano y acarició las mejillas que se encendieron aun más por el contacto. Remus no sabía que hacer. Su cabeza se negaba a pensar y sus bellos erizados ante la caricia, el reciente beso y la cercanía de Snape le obligaban a tener escalofríos placenteros que jamás había sentido con nadie en su vida. El ruido a su alrededor se disipó, intuyendo con esto que la dama de la biblioteca había calmado un poco su enfado.Esto fue aprovechado por Snape, quien acercándose nuevamente a Remus, volvió a tomar sus hinchados labios con los suyos. La diferencia fue que en esa ocasión Remus respondió de inmediato y no solo con los labios, sino con el cuerpo entero.Sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del Slytherin provocando con esto más intimidad y cercanía a dos cuerpos que no se quejaron ante el contacto, sino que se agradecieron la acción. -Soy persona de pocas palabras. Le susurró Snape a Remus, una vez que el beso o los besos se terminaron en los labios más no en el cuello.-Ya…me di cuenta. Murmuró Remus permitiendo que Snape invadiera su cuello a su antojo.-¿Y qué dices?. Preguntó el Slytherin, sacando un pequeño gemido de los labios del chico pálido.-¿Tú que crees?. Pronunció Lupin, esperando que nadie se hubiera percatado de su quejido.-Por eso te lo pregunto. Indagó Severus, mordiendo y lamiendo el lóbulo de Lupin. Remus suspiró. Severus en realidad era de pocas "palabras" y su respuesta a su interrogante no era la excepción.Pero así lo había conocido y así…lo aceptaba con gusto. -Digo que si. Susurró con sonrisa en labios el pálido chico, para ser mirado por los brillantes y diferentes ojos negros de Snape. Después más besos que saciaron por el momento su sed de más. -¿Sev?.-Dime. Remus recostó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Snape, quien con toda naturalidad acarició los cabellos del chico que ronroneó pidiendo más caricias, las cuales fueron dadas con cariño. -¿Me amas?. Cuestionó Lupin, tras darse la vuelta y besar el pecho que antes sostenía su cabeza.-¿Y eso?. Preguntó el Slytherin, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Remus para mirar mejor sus ojos brillantes y su faz coloreada de carmín.-Es que…tenemos dos meses…bueno, tú sabes. Murmuró el pálido chico, sonrojándose más.-Mmm, no, no se a lo que te refieres. Susurró Snape, besando la mejilla izquierda de Remus.-Sev. Retó Lupin. Algo que había aprendido a conocer del Slytherin era esa meticulosa y calculada manera suya de hacer que las personas dijeran las cosas correctamente y completas.Él era una de esas personas que por miedo o vergüenza, decidía darle vueltas a las palabras, pero con Severus estaba aprendiendo a no hacerlo y a pesar de los tres meses que llevaban juntos, aun se le dificultaba el tener que hablar "claro", como Snape le decía.-Solo dímelo así, como es. Opinó Snape, besando levemente los hinchados labios de Remus. Remus solo suspiró y volvió a recostarse en Severus, pero esta vez muy cerca del oído de este. -Llevamos dos meses siendo amantes Sev y tú…jamás me has dicho que me amas o me quieres. ¿Qué es lo que en realidad hay entre los dos?. ¿Simple deseo o…más?. Fue la pregunta que había deseado hacer desde hacía bastante tiempo.-¿Y era muy difícil decir eso?. Severus recibió un pequeño golpe en su brazo, propiciando una risita pura por parte de este. Remus solo aguardó a que le respondieran. Gustaba de escuchar a su amante reír o sonreír. Le encantaba verlo como en realidad era y desprovisto del manto helado que hacía a todos retroceder. En pocas palabras, le gustaba. -¿Tú me amas?. Preguntó Snape, y Remus no supo que responder a eso.- Te lo podré más sencillo, ¿por qué tienes sexo conmigo?. Remus se incorporó al escuchar la cuestión. Miró fijamente los penetrantes ojos negros de Snape, como buscando una respuesta en ellos. -Yo no tengo solo sexo contigo. Exclamó, en parte indignado y en parte confundido.-¿Entonces?. Cuestionó Severus, mirando también dentro de los dorados ojos de su amante.-Yo…no lo sé. Respondió el chico pálido, volviendo a su posición anterior.- Es que…cuando "lo hacemos" siento que hay más que simple sexo de por medio. Al principio pensé que era por placer, por lujuria. Por apagar eso que inició en la biblioteca. Pero al paso del tiempo algo distinto he sentido cuando tú y yo…-Me preguntaste si te amaba. Regresé la cuestión y no has sabido responderla y sinceramente te digo que hasta que no encuentres tu propia respuesta, yo no responderé a tú pregunta. ¿Qué caso tendría contestar a algo que tú mismo no puedes?. Remus se mordió el labio inferior. Su amante tenía razón. Si él no podía responder, ¿qué esperaba de Snape?. -Solo…quiero saber que es esto que siento. Jamás he estado enamorado, ¿sabes?. Snape rió, pero con mofa sino con incredulidad. -Es verdad. Se defendió el chico pálido, enfrentándose nuevamente al estoico Severus.- Yo jamás he amado, ¿cómo sabré entonces lo que es el amor cuando jamás lo he experimentado?.-Pues...yo pensé que si. Fue el corto argumento de Severus.-¿Por qué lo dices?.-Porque desde que te conozco siempre observé que tenías en tú mirada un brillo especial hacia…-¿Hacia?.-Potter y Black. Finalizó el Slytherin, haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante la mención del par de nombres.- Por eso intuí que tú…amabas a uno de los dos. Remus entonces miró como su amante huía a su mirada. Cómo el recio, confiado y altivo Severus Snape se incomodaba ante sus palabras.Lupin no supo que pensar, pero si sintió un pinchazo de felicidad en su interior. Severus, estaba celoso de James y Sirius y eso le gustó. -Sev. Llamó, pero el Slytherin seguía sin mirarle.-Sev. Repitió, pero esa vez el chico pálido tomó el rostro de su amante para que este lo observara.- Yo jamás amé ni amaré a James o a Sirius. Ellos son dos chico atractivos, no lo niego pero…jamás podría fijarme en ninguno de ellos.-Yo vi lo contrario. Reafirmó el recio Slytherin, endureciendo sus facciones. Remus no supo si reír, si abrazarlo, si besarlo y disipar aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza de su amante.Esa actitud era nueva para él y le gustaba. -Tal vez confundiste todo con admiración. Sabes que siempre he sido tímido y reservado y por tal siempre resguardado tras ellos dos.Ellos son todo lo que yo siempre desee ser y tal vez por eso los admiro y viste ese brillo en mis ojos. Pero te juro que no amo a ninguno de los dos. Exclamó Remus, mirando fijamente hacia el interior de su amante. Severus enarcó una ceja, después gruñó y terminó por poseer nuevamente los labios de Remus, el cual correspondió al beso como muchos otros antes de ese. -¿Estas seguro?. Volvió a cuestionar el Slytherin.-Claro, ¿qué ganaría con mentirte?. Sonrió el Gryffindor, peinando un poco el largo cabello azabache de Snape.-No lo sé. Tal vez el regocijo de aprovecharte de mi. Musitó con un aire "indignado" que hizo reír al pálido chico.-Oh, Sev. ¿Yo, aprovecharme de ti?. Creo que más bien sería al revés, ¿no?. Rió el chico, besando la mejilla del de cabello negro.-Pues no eres una inocente palomita Remus. Que lo aparentes es una cosa. Que lo seas es otra.-¿En verdad?. Preguntó el aludido, cada vez más divertido con las palabras de su amante.-¿Alguien inocente hace esas posiciones en la cama?. ¿O besa con esa sensación de asfixia placentera?. ¿O sabe perfectamente donde tocar para excitar?.-¿Qué insinúas Sev?. ¿Qué soy un profesional en la cama?. Río Remus, para ser alado por Severus para cambiar de posición.-No te engrandezcas Lupin. Le dijo Snape, para volver a tomar sus labios con un poco más de fogosidad de la usual. -Fuiste el primero Sev. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?. Murmuró Remus, cuando el Slytherin le acariciaba la mejilla.-Lo sé. Y lo agradezco. Dijo, tomando la mano de Lupin y besándola con fervor. Remus no mencionó nada más. Severus le había abierto el corazón esa noche y con eso sintió que sus dudas y sentimientos se esclarecían. Comenzaba a saber el porque se acostaba con Snape, cuando este jamás se lo había propuesto.Simplemente un día retozaban con salvajismo en la cama, y al siguiente ya eran amantes.Él lo disfrutaba, Severus también, pero él siempre había sido sentimental y acostarse con alguien solo porque las hormonas lo dictaban, no era lo que buscaba. Snape era tierno, amable, un caballero gentil que jamás sería con nadie más.Tras la lujuria venía la calma y en esos momentos Severus le abría el corazón completamente.Ahora ya sabía el porqué de su carácter o el porque de ese odio hacia los demás o sus amigos.Ya conocía su pasado y podía sentir que ese Severus Snape que en ese momento comenzaba a besar su zona erógena, era a quien en realidad quería y estaba seguro que el Slytherin, tenía reciprocidad de sentimientos. Lo que quedaba era solo decirlo. =TIEMPO PRESENTE=             Llegó hasta un lugar que jamás sus ojos habían visto. Llevaba años de vagas por el Bosque y hasta ese momento se enteraba que tenía un fin y que no era precisamente una ladera o un terreno plano lo que había delante de sus ojos, sino un alto y tal vez sin fin barranco, que separaba lo que parecía una ciudad de la arboleda. Caminó despacio una vez que encontró el lugar y miró cómo las luces a lo lejos y el cielo despejado jugaban en conjunto para hacer una perfecta armonía. Se atrevió a sonreír, pues la belleza del cuadro era tanta que por un momento olvidó el verdadero motivo que lo había llevado hasta ahí. -Si pudieras ver esto, también te encantaría. Musitó, recargando el peso casi muerto de su cuerpo en un árbol, desde donde continuó admirando el juego de luces y sombras que a la perfección se extendían ante sus ojos hinchados. Pero la sonrisa desapareció, pues los recuerdos regresaban y su obstinación crecía.Él aun lo nombraba, él aun deseaba que estuviera a su lado. Él aun murmuraba cosas que "lo" hacían presente toda vía en su maltratada existencia. -Ya no estas conmigo. Siento frío. Quiero que me abrases. Que me beses como siempre cuando necesitaba de tú abrigo. De tú protección.No quiero nada. No quiero a nadie, solo quiero tenerte cerca para que me ames…para que finjas amarme. Susurró, dejando que más lágrimas en su rostro corrieran. _Él me mintió... él me dijo que me amaba __y__ no era verdad__él__  me minti__no__ me amaba, nunca me am__él__ dejó que lo adorara__él__ me mintió, él me minti__era__  un juego y nada mas__era__ solo un juego cruel de su vanidad__ él me mintió._ Todo un recital de verdades danzaban por su mente en ese instante. Sus facciones, sus músculos, sus manos se tensaron a saber que la Verdad estaba ante sus ojos, pero que la Mentira, la incredulidad aun fluctuaban tratando de vendar nuevamente sus ojos. -Me mentiste…¿por qué?, ¿Por qué?. Si yo te lo di todo. Mi cuerpo, mi vida…mi amor incondicional. ¿A caso solo pretendías eso?. ¿Aprovecharte de mi siendo el tonto y estúpido que te creyó cada una de tus malditas palabras?. Qué recibió cada uno de tus regalos con una ciega y amorosa sonrisa y que a cambio te cedía mi integridad, mi alma…mi corazón.Yo te amaba….Yo te amo. Rectificó, alejándose del árbol para caminar hacia la orilla de aquella fosa sin fondo.- Mi cuerpo aun te espera…mis labios necesitan los tuyos…MI ALMA NECESITA DE TI PARA RESPIRAR Y AUNQUE SÉ QUE ME HAS TRAICIONADO…QUE ME HAS MENTIDO Y JUGADO CONMIGO, YO AUN TE NECESITO. YO AUN TE AMO COMO UN CIEGO, COMO EL ESTUPIDO QUE SOY. Gritó, cayendo a escasos centímetros del vacío. _Con todo el amor que juraba__jamás__ hubo nada __yo__ fui simplemente otro más que lo amaba._ -Quisiera odiarte. Susurró, dejando que sus lágrimas tocaran el seco piso bajo él.- Quisiera odiarte, maldecirte y matarte. Enterrarte bajo tierra, el mar o cualquier sitio donde te retorcieras de dolor y comprendieras lo que siento en este momento.Quisiera acecinarte con mis propias manos y mirar con satisfacción el como me imploras piedad. El cómo agonizas mientras mis ojos te dictan sentencia y te miran desfallecer tras un respiro de tus labios, implorando la compasión que Nunca tuviste conmigo. Lloró de rabia in contenida, dejando ver en sus siempre apacible rostro aquello que estaba carcomiéndole el alma a cada segundo. Era la primera vez en su vida que Odiaba y supo que era un sentimiento tan fuerte opacado tal vez por el mismo amor que sentía también. Su faz se suavizó un poco. Limpiando las lágrimas que ya no deseaba dejar salir. -Pero no puedo hacer nada. Porque todavía te amo y siempre te amaré a pesar de que me usaste, me mentiste y me acariciaste tal vez repudiando mi contacto. ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte cuando lo deseo?. ¿Por qué no puedo arrancarte de mi vida, de mis recuerdos, de mi estúpido corazón que aun espera que esto sea una pesadilla?. TE ODIO SNAPE, TE ODIO…Pero también…te amo. =FLASH BACK=                         Severus lo estaba guiando hacia algún lugar, pero como sus manos estaban sobre sus ojos, era difícil saber hacia donde exactamente su amante lo llevaba. -¿A dónde vamos?. ¿Falta mucho?. Preguntó sosteniéndose de las manos que lo estaba guiando.-No hagas tantas preguntas y camina. Respondió el Slytherin y él simplemente guardó silencio. El camino era rocoso, pues tres veces estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero fue "rescatado" por su amante que solo gruñía y murmuraba que tuviera más cuidado. Sintió entonces que repentinamente se detenían y la emoción creció en su interior.Severus le había dicho que estuviera listo a las ocho en punto, que ese día no asistirían al grupo de asesoría, pues le tenía una sorpresa.Durante todo el día mantuvo consigo ese sentimiento de exaltación y en cuanto el reloj de su sala común dio las ocho, se apresuró a ir a donde su amante, quien tan puntual como siempre ya lo esperaba en el lugar indicado. Tras un breve saludo y un beso en la mejilla por su parte, salieron a los terrenos del colegio para después detenerse. -A partir de ahora te taparé los ojos. Anunció el Slytherin y como él creía ciegamente en Severus, accedió a lo que le proponía. De ahí su recorrido que al parecer había llegado a su fin. -Cuando te diga, abre los ojos. Anunció el Slytherin en su oído y después de una pequeña cuenta regresiva él hizo lo que le habían indicado, llevándose una grata y bella sorpresa. -Feliz cumpleaños. Le dijo Snape sin moverse de su posición, depositando un beso en la mejilla de su amante. Remus solo sonrió y se volvió para besar los labios de aquel que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar. -Gracias, gracias, gracias. Dijo, y con cada palabra un beso a los labios de un Severus que sonreía a la faena de su amante.-Hey, tranquilo. Aun no me dices si te gustó. Recordó Snape, abrazando al pálido chico que continuaba besándolo.-¿Gustarme?. Sev, me ha encantado. Nunca creí que tuvieras este tipo de creatividad. Medio rió el Gryffindor, propiciando un gruñido por parte del estoico Snape.-Que lo oculte no signifique que no lo tenga. Remus continuó riendo pero su mirada aun continuaba fija en el regalo que Severus le había obsequiado. No sabía en cual invernadero se encontraban, pero la cosa era que el lugar estaba decorado con un soberbio gusto florar de toda clase posible.Al fondo un violín encantado que tocaba las más románticas y maravillosas canciones jamás compuestas. Junto a este una mesa aluzada por velas. El aroma de una cena exquisita y rosas blancas que abundaban y que intuía mágicamente se reproducían cada vez que observaba una. El romanticismo no había podido ser mejor, pero el hecho de que Snape recordara su cumpleaños, hacía el momento mucho más especial. -Creía que no habías recordado…-Esto era sorpresa. No podía decírtelo. Anunció el Slytherin, indicándole a Remus que se sentara a la mesa. El chico pálido accedió, siendo caballerosamente recibido por un Snape que le ayudó a sentarse con gracia oculta. -Me siento como una niña. Murmuró sonrojado el chico pálido.-Pues créeme que no lo eres.-Sev. Retó Lupin con el rostro rojo, a un Severus que lo miraba con lujuria.-Solo quiero ser cortés, pero si te molesta…-No…me gusta. Respondió Remus bajito, tratando de recuperar la palidez en su rostro. Severus solo asintió y con un movimiento de sus manos, la cena estuvo servida en la mesa. Había sido sin duda la velada más romántica y linda a la que Remus había asistido en su vida. Después de la deliciosa cena, un baile romántico, besos y caricias se suscitaron, para terminar con una sesión de Amor que se había llevado a cabo sobre los pétalos blancos de las rosas encantadas, las cuales habían cedido su "vestido" por ser una mágica ocasión. -Se dice que las rosas son las flores del sentimiento. Elegí Blancas por su rareza y su falta de uso.-Dicen que las rojas son las del Amor. Susurró Remus, mirando los ojos de su amante desnudo, quien le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.-Lo sé…pero para mi lo son las Blancas. Reveló el Slytherin, depositando un beso efímero en los labios de Remus.- La blancura es por la pureza y la inocencia. Ante mis ojos eres todo eso y más. Por lo que…siempre que despiertes con una rosa blanca a tú lado, sabrás que soy yo, recordándote el cuanto te amo. Murmuró Severus, mirando a Remus con tanta fijeza y veracidad jamás vista en él, a lo cual Lupin sonrió, asintió y se abrazó al Slytherin. Por fin Severus le había dicho que lo amaba y eso era una alegría incomparable para él. -Yo también te amo Sev. Aprendí a amarte sin darme cuenta. Creo que por fin lograste que te lo dijera y que me enamorara perdidamente de ti. Sonrió el chico pálido al borde de las lágrimas.-Si…lo conseguí. Susurró el Slytherin para después fundirse en un beso romántico, que fue acompañado por las cuerdas del violín que permanecía flotando y propiciando el romance en el lugar. Tras ese día, cada mañana Remus despertaba con una rosa blanca a su lado. El símbolo del cual Severus le había hablado. Sus amigos ya no hacían preguntas al respecto, pues su rostro sonriente y los suspiros les indicaban que su amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado y que su amor secreto seguiría permaneciendo como tal, hasta que Remus decidiera revelarlo. =TIEMPO PRESENTE= _Mentiras todo__ era mentiras__los__ besos, las rosas, las falsas caricias__que__ me estremecían _             Volvió a limpiarse el rostro con rudeza, para levantarse y acercarse hacia el foso que terminaría con su existencia y sufrimiento. Lo había decidido tan solo mirar el barranco. Estaba seguro que solo eso sería su salida. Su salvación, pues no concebía la vida sin su "falso amor". Y lo hacía porque continuaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado de aquel que le había mentido.La palabra le hizo entonces recordar el motivo de aquel descubrimiento atroz, que marcó su "vida perfecta" con una maldición.             Esa noche caminaba por los pasillos. No había grupo de asesoría y no había quedado de verse con su "amor". Por lo que le pareció una excelente idea caminar y escapar un poco de sus preocupaciones académicas. Su vida era completamente perfecta. Tenía al amor de su vida a su lado. Tenía ya una reputación envidiable entre el grupo de asesores y los maestros y algunos alumnos comenzaban a ver su verdadera importancia. Se había ganado ya el respeto, la admiración, un lugar que le pertenecía a él y que había sido obtenido por él. Ya no era más la sombra de James y Sirius. Era Remus Lupin y eso lo llenaba de orgullo. Más todo eso se desvaneció en un segundo, cuando al pasar descuidadamente frente a la Sala de Maestros, escuchó voces.Le había extrañado aquello y como curioso innato y Merodeador que era, la oportunidad de una "aventura" lo hizo entrar sigilosamente al aula, encontrándose con aquello que jamás debía descubrir. -Pensé que estarías con…ya sabes.-Hoy no. Hoy quise estar contigo.-Huyyyy, que privilegio.-No te mofes.-No lo hago, simplemente sabes que tu carácter frío te ha llenado de varias y varios admiradores.-¿En serio?. Preguntó un tanto orgulloso.-Claro. Solo mira alguna vez a tu espalda y descubrirás a tu club siguiéndote. Respondió ella, quien se había incorporado del sofá y comenzaba a vestirse con el uniforme.-Pues…desconocía la información. Gracias por el dato. Sonrió él, cruzando los brazos tras su nuca.-Solo cuida de que ya sabes quien, no se entere. Guiñó la chica, sentándose en una silla para colocarse los altos calcetines.- Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué te hiciste su "novio"?. Indagó la chica, cuyo cabello violeta evidenció su nombre. Y el chico que permanecía desnudo y recostado en el sofá, lanzó al aire una carcajada frívola y de burla, una que solo hizo sonreír a la Ravenclaw que en realidad no sabía por qué estaba en esa casa. -Por venganza. Musitó el chico, incorporándose del sofá y mostrando su estoica faz.-Él te ama.-Y me congratulo en haber logrado que lo hiciera. ¿Tienes una idea de lo difícil que fue hacer que me amará?. El chiquillo es ingenuo, pero listo. Terminé por ganármelo con su cena de cumpleaños. Y por cierto, mañana te pago lo del arreglito y todo eso. Comunicó el Slytherin, que ya comenzaba a ponerse su ropa. -Pobrecito, me da lástima. Murmuró Violet, sujetando su cabello.-¿Lastima?. Es lo mínimo que se merece.-Pero él nunca te ha hecho nada Severus.-Él no, pero sus amigo si. Gruñó el Slytherin, recordando las humillaciones del duo bromista.-Eso si. Pero sigo insistiendo en que es demasiado radical. ¿No te habría bastado desquitarte con los verdaderos culpables?-No. Dijo tajante el pelinegro.- Porque Remus es el "alma" de los dos bromistas y si él se quiebra, entonces los otros dos lo harán. Remus es tan tontito que jamás dirá nada al respecto, por lo que tal vez no cesen sus idiotas bromas, pero al menos me di el gusto de vengarme con lo más preciado para ellos. La sonrisa malévola de Snape hizo estremecer a la chica que aun no comprendía nada.-¿Y se lo dirás a Remus?.-Tal vez, eso aun no lo sé.-Pues venero tu inteligencia, más no tu juego. ¿No llegaste a sentir algo por él jamás?. Preguntó Violet mirando fijamente como Snape borraba su sonrisa violentamente y desviaba la mirada. -No. Nada. Exclamó el chico después de un rato, mirando con frialdad y su clásico carácter a la Ravenclaw que solo asintió y se reservó el resto de sus comentarios. Remus entonces sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba.Acababa de escuchar un dialogo que seguramente estaba imaginando. Severus…su amante y el dueño de su corazón no podía haber dicho esas cosas.No podía haberse acostado con la chica de cabello violeta y mucho menos lo había enamorado por…venganza. Remus avanzó mirando aun al par de chicos que no se habían percatado de su presencia. Sus dorados ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas y su cabeza, alma y cuerpo gritaban: Mentira, no es verdad lo que dijo. Chocó contra una silla, la cual causó el suficiente ruido como para que Snape y Violet lo miraran. -Remus. Murmuró Violet tapando su boca. Snape, quien permanecía frente a la chica y a espaldas de la puerta, volteó rápidamente con las palabras de la Ravenclaw, mirando entonces al chico Gryffindor que luchaba por abrir la puerta cerrada. -Remus. Susurró el Slytherin en cuyo rostro diversos sentimientos se encontraban escritos. Más Remus no respondió, simplemente ahogó el llanto hasta que pudo abrir la puerta y salir prácticamente corriendo del lugar. -Remus. Llamó Snape nuevamente, pero Lupin no atendió a nada. Lo que quería era escapar. Escapar de la presencia de Severus, de la vida, de la humillación y de las palabras que su mente le gritaba tan dolorosamente que estaba seguro pronto le atravesarían el cerebro. Así era como había comenzado a correr por el bosque, chocando, cayendo, muriendo en vida mientras los recuerdos, mentiras y realidades se agolpaban en su interior como fuego. -Espero que por lo menos te hayas reído lo suficiente de mi, Severus, porque yo al contrario solo…te amé. Cerró los ojos y avanzó el centímetro que lo separaba del abismo y de la vida. No se despidió de nadie, no memoró a nadie, solo a él y una pequeña oración que dictaba así: _Señor tu que estás en los cielos__t__ que eres tan bueno__que__ no quede huella en mi piel,_

_de__ sus dedos_.

Después el silencio de su cuerpo, de la caída y de sus pensamientos que por vez primera esa noche se apagaban, dándole la paz que necesitaba a su alma desgarrada, a aquel mortal que planeaba morir por Amor y mentiras.                         Los pájaros suelen cantar por las mañanas, anunciando el nuevo día, el nuevo trabajo. Anunciando que ellos fueron creados para el equilibrio natural entre el sol y la luna.Diciéndole al mundo que gracias a ellos su cantar era un signo de alabanza diario al nuevo ascenso del astro rey. Se movió entre las mantas, mientras decidía si abrir o no los ojos.Le dolía todo el cuerpo, la cabeza era como un taladro que le perforaba hasta la mas pequeña neurona.Sentía en los brazos un dolor agudo y sus piernas se negaban a moverse más, pues al parecer también ellas sufrían por algo. Al final terminó por hacerle caso a la luz que penetraba por sus ojos cerrados, los abrió ocasionando con esto un deslumbre total en sus sentidos.La sensación de mareo no se iba y tentado a cerrar los ojos, desistió. Sabía que si lo hacía probablemente vomitaría. -Pensé que no despertaría hasta entrada la mañana Señor Lupin. La gentil voz de la enfermera, le hizo enfocar a la dama que estaba a su lado, mirándolo como quien mira a un cachorro recién nacido. -Qué…¿en donde estoy?. Preguntó, haciendo el intento de incorporarse, más la buena mujer se lo impidió.-No se mueva, se rompió las costillas y no he querido darle nada hasta que despertara. Indicó la dama, haciendo que él regresara a su posición inicial.-Y respondiendo a su pregunta, se encuentra en la enfermería señor Lupin.-¿En la enfermería?, pero yo…-Mejor vuelva a dormir, lleva usted varias heridas y sinceramente ha estado mejor en "otras ocasiones". Anunció la dama y él supo a que otras ocasiones ella se refería.-Pero…-Descanse, más tarde le responderé todas sus dudas. Lo que ahora necesita es recuperar fuerzas. Sonrió la mujer, acomodando sus mantas con un gesto maternal. Él no deseó discutir y obedeció a la enfermera. Ya no sabía nada.Se suponía que había estado al borde de la muerte y en ese momento se encontraba en la cama de la enfermería, siendo atendido con mucho mas cariño del requerido.No entendía, pero por algún motivo se alegró de estar ahí y no muerto, en aquel desolado paraje que llegó a sus recuerdos. -Por cierto. Añadió Madame Pomfrey antes de salir de la habitación.-Debe darle gracias a "su amigo". Él fue quien lo trajo hasta aquí. Me dijo que había tenido mala noche y que había tropezado._Él me minti_ -Estaba por irme a dormir cuando lo miré entrar con el rostro más pálido que el de un fantasma y trayéndolo a usted en brazos. Permaneció con usted hasta hace unos momentos en que prácticamente le ordené que fuera a descansar. Se veía cansado y ciertamente también lastimado. Pero se obstinó, como siempre, en que usted era prioridad señor Lupin. _Él me minti_ -A mi parecer…usted le importa y mucho. Abrió los ojos, lo que escuchaba no podía ser verdad. Tenía que ser un sueño o una mentira más.Tal vez se había golpeado duro la cabeza.O tal vez las pócimas le habían afectado la razón.Pero lo que escuchaba no podía… -Ha, casi lo olvidaba. Sonrió la dama.- Le dejó un regalo. Lo veré más tarde. Y con esas palabras la enfermera desapareció de la habitación, con un quedo sonido de la puerta tras de si. Remus se incorporó, importándole muy poco el dolor de su cuerpo. Buscó y buscó, pero al parecer nada sus ojos encontraron. Los cuales volvieron a envolverse en llanto y en más mentiras. Se recostó, esperanzado en que la almohada al menos reconfortaría su roto ser, pero al momento de girar sobre la cama, un fragmento blanco miró caer de ella. Con temblorosos movimientos acercó su cuerpo a la orilla de la cama y ahí miró lo que había estado buscando. Una rosa blanca yacía en el piso, tan hermosa, tan pura, inocente y fresca, como la nueva mañana que lo había despertado de su sueño. La tomó sin dejar de temblar. Olía a rocío, a perfume suave y natural. No supo que hacer, ni mucho menos que pensar. Simplemente dejó de llorar, mientras mil preguntas en su cabeza se formaban y otras tantas quedaban rezagadas. Él me…. El canto desesperado de un sueño y de un amor.Las dudas siempre serán la existencia misma. 

**KATRINNA LE FAY**

Song: El me mintió. De sus respectivos autores. (Recomendada, si gustas escucharla).


End file.
